This invention relates to window structures, and in particular to window structures having built-in fly screens.
It is now common in building construction, especially housing construction, to use prefabricated windows that are secured in place in rough framing, usually prior to application of sheathing on the exterior of the building, and of gypsum board covering on the inside of the building. For convenience, the units are supplied with all necessary hardware, including locks, hinges and fly screens, and often mechanical means for opening and closing the window, such as a crank and linkage.
In warm climates, the fly screen associated with such units is necessary to prevent the entry of undesired insects such as mosquitoes. Indeed, in some climates, the absence of a fly screen would make comfortable occupancy of the building almost impossible.
Hitherto, most fly screens have been sized to fit over the window frame, covering it entirely, thus to some extent interfering with the view through the window.
Some attempts have been made to solve the above problem, and such an attempt is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,222,753 granted to E.S. Persson on Nov. 26, 1940. Persson teaches an "add on" unit dimensioned to fit in the opening created when a hinged window is swung open. The Persson unit, however, while providing for a clear or free view through the window glass, is difficult to install and has to be stored separately when the window is closed.
Likewise, MacDonald in his Canadian Patent No. 377,095 of Oct. 11, 1938 teaches a screening unit for attachment to a window that is swingable from the frame to an angular position; however the screens of MacDonald are stored outside the window when the latter is closed and thus are conspicuously visible and unattractive in appearance.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a window having a sash and frame equipped with a fly screen that does not obstruct the view through the window when the latter is open, and is stored out of sight when the window is closed. To this end, the invention provides a frame with a sash movably mounted thereon for movement between a closed position and an open position in which the sash is out of the plane of the frame, and screen means secured to the sash for blocking the opening against entry of insects when the window is open. The screen is relatively rigid, and when the window is closed is stored in a suitably dimensioned recess or recesses in or outside the frame. It is preferred that the recesses be within the frame, defined by separate frame portions. The sash is also preferably hinged at its top to the frame so that, viewed from the side, when the sash is opened a triangular opening is defined at each side and a rectangular opening is defined at the bottom. The screen material, which may be formed from perforated Lexan (.TM.) is dimensioned to fill the triangular openings and the rectangular opening, is an integral unit, and when the sash is closed retracts into the frame as described broadly above.
The unit described herein is attractive and relatively simple to build. With suitable modification it can be used as a skylight. The preferred use of a Lexan screen is advantageous, compared with the use of the normal mesh screen, because of its strength and rigidity and because it is not exposed when the window is closed. Other advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art as the description proceeds.